Hinata's Confession
by Ni-Ni chan330
Summary: This is my first Naruto fanfic. Everyone's been wondering when Hinata confesses her love to Narurto. She finally does at Sakura's party. How will Naruto take it. Everyone thinks Hinata's too fragile, but not in my story. Enjoy Ni-Ni chan OUT!


Hinata's Confession 

Everyone's been wondering when Hinata confesses to Naruto, and how it happens. So this is my shot at it. Everyone thinks that Hinata is fragile, but not in my story she still has her personality. Enjoy. Ni-Ni chan OUT!

Chapter 1: Going to the market

Sitting in my room my mind was wondering on everything, but it always ended on the same thing well person for that matter.*When Naruto returned about 2 ½ years ago we're 15 now an I still haven't told him how I feel about him… and I really want to tell him but… what if he doesn't feel the same way. *I thought to myself. (Knock, Knock)

"Hinata are you in there?" Voice came from the outside of my door. I immediately recognized it as Neji.

"Huh… um yes hold on a second Neji." I said. Rushing to put the picture of Naruto under my bed so no one would now of my crush. (Door Opens)

"Hey Neji how are you today?" I asked Neji as he entered my room.

"Hello Hinata I'm just fine what were you doing up here?" He questioned me.

"Nothing just thinking." I replied simply.

"Well then I was going to the market in a few minutes and was wondering if you want to come with me." He said in a bored tone.

"Sure it'll get me out of my room for a little while, just let me get my wallet and sweater and I'll meet you down stairs in the main hallway." I said as I got off my bed and towards my wardrobe.

"Very well then Hinata." He as he exited my room. I went to my wardrobe to grab my black sweater with collar around the shoulders and my white knee length zip up boots. Then lastly I got my wallet and was headed out my door and down the stairs. There Neji was already waiting for me and then said.

"Are you ready to go Hinata" He said in a more of a statement then a question. I nodded my 'yes' and we were out the door towards the market. The walk to the market was peaceful a little talking here and there, but mostly silence.

When we arrived at the market it packed with everything food jewelry anything you could possibly imagine.

"So do we have to get from the market Neji?" I finally asked him as we entered the market place with everyone running about.

"Chura gave me a list to follow." He said as he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He ripped the list in half so that we both had a half of the list.

"Meet me at the Ramen Shop when you're done shopping alright?" he said to me. I nodded and he gave me thee money for the groceries and he lift to do his shopping. So I was lift on my own to do the rest of the shopping.

"So let's see what Chura wants to us to buy" I said to myself more then to anyone around. I looked at the list it said carrots, lettuce, potatoes, tomatoes, ginger, peppers, fish, salt, etc. I let out a sigh and got started.

I was almost done with my shopping when I accidently bumped into some one. "Oof" I was about to fall backwards until someone snacked their arms around my waist.

"Are you alright Hinata?" A said to me as he softly lifted me back to my full height. When I looked up to see who it was… it the person that I've been thinking about since I left my house Naruto.

"Uh yea I'm fine thank you Naruto." I replied shyly blushed.

"So what are you doing here Hinata?" He asked me. I just blushed even more.

"Um…um… well" I started off but was cut off by a voice that came from behind him.

"Hey Naruto what happened to you, you just wondered off without saying anything?" A voice easily recognized as Sakura worried but was soon pissed.

'"Um… hey Sakura I was waiting for you but you kept standing at the jewelry stand so I just left." Naruto relied sheepishly.

"Yea whatever… oh hey Hinata what are doing here." said Sakura with enthusiasm at greeting me.

"Hey Sakura… um just here to get some groceries that's all." I replied

"Really… did you forget my party tonight and after slumber party?" She said slightly confused.

"Oh my goodness was that today... I'll have to ask Chura first but I'll be there" I replied in utter shock that I forgot.

"It alright asks if you can come, come alright." She said a little embarrassed.

"Alright I'll see you then" I said with a smile.

"Bye Hinata" she started but then she started to look for something. "Um… Naruto where are my bags from the other shopping stands?" she ended it with that, but it looked like her head was about to pop.

"Umm…" he started looking for her bags. He laughed nervously and said "I think I left them there."He chuckled lightly but then Sakura slapped him.

"Go find my stuff you baka…I'm at Hitachi's" She slapped him and then stomped off.

"That bitch Sakura always hitting me." Said Naruto under his breathe, but I still heard him. Then He looked in front of him and said.

"Oh hey Hinata you still here um you heard that didn't you?" He smiled childishly with his hands over his head.* I love that smile* I thought to myself.

"Yes that's a shame that she's so violent." I returned the smile.

"I know… well I should go and find her shopping bags." He stated and started to walk off.

"Wait…um" he stopped when he heard my voice. I blushed. "I'm going that way to finish shopping we could go together." I blushed and turned away.

"That sounds like a plan come on." He gestured with his hand for me to follow. We walked side by side and turned a few corner. Until he found her bags right in front of the jewelry stand. Of course I had to buy myself something it the prettiest locket I ever seen, but I didn't have enough money so I bought myself a charmed bracelet. I was almost finished with my shopping.

Do you see any mushrooms Naruto?" I asked him because I was having trouble finding them.

"Yeah there over here Hinata." He said pointing to them.

"Oh… thank you." I said blushing even harder than I was already. I paid for my things and we were on our way towards the Ramen Shop. And I was finished shopping.

"So… Hinata are you going to Sakura's party tonight?" Naruto suddenly asked me out no where.

"I'm not really sure I have to ask Chura though, but the odds are yes that I can go, why do you ask?" I said to him and blushed.

"Um… no reason just wanted to ask?" he said rather quickly.

"Oh" I stated. By the time we finished our conversation we were already at the Ramen Shop. We went inside and I was early Neji must be still shopping. We took a seat and a waitress to his order. The waitress brought back his order. Naruto started eating his ramen then looked at me and said.

"Hinata you're not going to order anything?" he asked me which made me blush.

"Um… no I don't have enough to get any, but thank you anyways Naruto." I stated turning away so he wouldn't see.

"Really… why didn't you say so I'll you some okay." He said with his childish smile.

"Thanks you I'll pay you back I promise." I said.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a wave of his hand. He ordered my food and I ate it a few moments later. We had light conversation when someone tapped me on my shoulder I turned around to see Neji with TenTen behind him.

"Are you ready to go Hinata?" He asked me. U nodded my head. I stood up and got my bags. Then I turned around to follow him out the ramen shop. We were about half way home when I asked him,

"Neji are you going to Sakura party tonight?" I asked him with a slight blush on my face.

"Yes… why?" he said glaring at me.

"Everyone will be there including TenTen." I said stuttering.

"What of it Hinata TenTen and I are only friends nothing more." He said dismissing the conversation. With that we walked back to the mansion in silence.


End file.
